Sparrow
by Jake1626
Summary: This story follows a character of my own creation, Jake Carson (Sparrow), attempt to make his mark among the Batfamily BTW: I don't own DC or any of the Batfamily characters so please don't sue me :)


Bad night to be Batman

 **Chapter 1**

The weather in Gotham was horrific. Again. Batman was nowhere to be seen. Again. Worst of all, scarecrow was on the loose. Again.

Bruce Wayne, Jake Carson and Tim Drake were the only ones in the bat cave. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, was patrolling the streets of Bludhaven. Jason Todd, the Red Hood, was patrolling Gotham. Searching for scarecrow. Damien Wayne, the current Robin, was off with his Teen Titan friends. So that left Sparrow, Red Robin and Batman to survey the city from the computers in the Bat cave. Batman had recently returned from putting the Joker back behind bars at Arkham asylum. It had been a gruelling and drawn out fight but, as usual, Batman had prevailed.

"hey Tim?" called Jake.

"yeah?" he returned.

Tim Drake. Master hacker, expert fighter, third Robin.

"Any idea why Bruce is being so quiet."

"Batman,? Quiet? NO." Tim laughed.

"Okay, okay. But…more quiet than usual."

Tim scratched his head.

"no you are right. He _is_ being _broodier_ than usual. I'll ask Alfred what sort of injuries he took from our funny friend in Arkham."

At that moment, a chair came plummeting from the platform above. The platform that housed the main computer. Batman's personal computer.

Jake and Tim, as if by instinct, grappled up to the platform above. Upon landing, they both drew their birdarangs and prepared to throw them. What they saw both relieved and horrified them. Batman was on the floor gripping his abdomen.

After deducing that Bruce had gotten frustrated and thrown his chair, Jake and Tim watched as Alfred tended to Bruce's wound.

"That the hell were you thinking?" voiced Tim

Jake looked at Tim with wide eyes. As Sparrow was the newest member of the Bat family he had to be careful what to say, however Tim had no such views.

"you, one of the smartest men in the world, decided to throw a heavy iron chair off a platform that you _knew_ people were under."

"Scarecrow is loose and I can barely walk." said Batman calmly. this was the first he had said since the incident with the Joker.

"so you threw a chair off a ledge?" laughed Jake. This was a risky move but how was he ever going to break the 'banter barrier' as Tim put it, if he never tried.

Bruce ignored Jake and waved Alfred away.

"I'm fine." Bruce groaned.

"clearly." Said Tim and Jake in unison.

Alfred eyed the wound on Bruce's chest and drew a breath

"Sir, I'm sorry to say it but I'm going to have to agree with masters Carson and Drake. I recommend you…" He paused.

"…Take a night off."

Jake stared at Alfred with envy. He couldn't wait until _he_ was on recommendation terms with the Batman. Maybe then Damien, who was a year younger than Jake, would stop giving him such a hard time.

Tim nodded his head.

"Bruce listen, I watched the footage off your fight with the Joker. You took some heavy hits. You're in no condition to be running around rooftops and beating up drug dealers."

Jake was on the edge of his seat. He was waiting, hoping that the next words spoken would be…

"let Jake and I handle Scarecrow. At least that will give you time to heal."

Jake shot out of his seat so fast even Bruce looked up to see what had happened. Tim let out a slight laugh, but he didn't care. This would be the first time he had gotten to patrol the city without Batman watching him. In fact, even those had been a simulation run in the batcave. That would make this the first _ever_ time he had gotten to patrol the city. Especially at night.

Bruce considered this for a minute then looked up at Alfred. Jake's gaze then moved to Alfred as well.

"Well sir, I won't allow you to go out in this condition."

Bruce looked back at Tim and Jake.

"then I have no choice."

 **Chapter two**

Red Robin and Sparrow sat perched on the roof of Wayne Tower. As the highest building in Gotham, it was an ideal starting point for your average crime fighting vigilante.

Jake was ecstatic. This was the first time he had worn his uniform outside of the batcave. It was an old Robin suit but, as red was Jake's least favourite colour, he had Alfred exchange all red for green.

"nice suit." Commented Red Robin without looking up from his wrist mounted holoscreen.

"Thanks. Unless you're being sarcastic in which case damn you."

Red Robin smiled.

"have you got everything?"

Sparrow thought for a second.

"birdarangs, check. Smoke pellets, check. Grapple gun, check. Holoscreen, ch-."

Sparrows heart sank. He had spent an hour going through his gear. He wanted to impress Tim as he was his mentor. Now he just felt like a failure.

"its fine right?" chuckled Sparrow. He was trying to stay positive.

"we can just use yours. You're the better hacker anyway." Sighed Jake.

"Wow." Laughed Tim. As he held out Sparrows holoscreen in his hand.

"That went way further than I meant it to"

Sparrow felt like a boat had just been lifted off of him.

"you are a HORRIBLE person Tim Drake!" yelled Sparrow with anger and relief in his voice.

He took the holoscreen from Tim and mounted it on his wrist.

After establishing a radio channel to use. Sparrow, Red Robin and Batman were all in communication. However, Bruce sounded aggressive, most likely from being stuck in the batcave.

"and now?" asked Sparrow.

"The fun begins." Stated Red Robin as he leaped from the building.

Sparrow took a few steps away from the ledge before following Tim's lead and running towards the drop and jumping.

The air in Sparrows face was unlike anything he'd felt. The adrenaline was flowing through his veins. As he fell he saw Tim gliding onto a nearby building. Without hesitation, Sparrow ceased the sides of his cape and squeezed. He felt the cape go ridged as it solidified into a glider.

When he landed next to Tim, who was already working on his holoscreen, he couldn't suppress his smile.

When he noticed Tim was running the same tracking program that he was on the roof, he scratched his head

"Why come down here if you were just going to do the same thing?"

Jake was not used to questioning Tim. It felt strange.

"I thought it would be better if we were street…roof level. That way we could track Scarecrow and listen out for any…"

He was cut short however as a scream had rang out from an alleyway a few rooves from their location.

"time to move?" questioned Jake

"Time to move." confirmed Tim

Within ten seconds, the two of them were on the roof overlooking the alley

"Okay." Said Tim, looking at Jake.

"Now I'm not gonna' do what Bruce does and micro manage you…"

A slight groan could be heard over the comms

"…however I'm responsible if you get killed so…don't do anything _too_ stupid. Okay?"

"Fine." Smiled Sparrow.

It was at this moment that Jake spotted a gun being drawn from the man mugging the woman. Bat family 101. Always hate guns.

Red Robin and Sparrow both jumped down to the alley. Tim landed on a fire escape platform and Sparrow landed on a dumpster. The sound of Sparrow landing on the dumpster combined with the rattling sound of the fire escape was enough to make the mugger spin around.

"What the heck?" Grunted the man.

"Hi there." Said Sparrow, smiling.

The man motioned the gun toward Tim.

"you, I know..." He then motioned towards Sparrow.

"…you, I don't."

Sparrow smiled.

"then allow me to introduce myself. The name's Sparrow." He grunted as he threw a birdarang knocking the gun from the man's hand and leaped forward off the bin towards him.

The man threw a punch but Sparrow was too fast. He ducked under man's fist and front flipped over him with one swift movement. Jake landed and kicked the man towards Tim before he even turned around. Tim then jumped off of the fire escape and fly kicked the man's head, knocking him out.

After Tim placed a GCPD beacon on the mugger's unconscious body, and Jake had finished comforting the woman, they both grappled up onto the rooves and moved away from the scene to avoid attention.

After spending a while on a particularly clean roof, Jake was beginning to get bored of watching Tim work.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sighed Jake.

"Actually yes…" Tim replied "…my sensors indicate a malfunctioning network access drone at the docks. Would you mind checking it out?"

"no problem"

Jake was actually quite shocked that Tim was willing to let him go alone. He figured Tim had forgotten that this was his first patrol, but who was Sparrow to remind him.

 **Chapter three**

This was the freest Jake had ever felt while being Sparrow. The freedom to grapple up a building and just jump off of it was exhilarating. The freedom to freerun across rooftops. The freedom to… the freedom to pop in at GCPD and introduce himself.

"Hey Bruce?" asked Jake.

"What." Replied the grumpy Bat

"what do you think about me stopping in at GCPD and introducing myself to the commissioner?"

The Batman grunted.

"I think it's a stupid idea. However, I think your already on your way there."

"yup." Chuckled Sparrow.

"Fine." Groaned Bruce. "I suppose we wouldn't want them shooting you in the field, thinking you were a hostile."

Sparrow laughed. "That's never happened, right?"

No reply. Sparrow was never sure if Batman was joking. He Figured Bruce did that on purpose, to keep you on your toes.

Sparrow landed on the GCPD building roof top. He had never seen the Bat signal in person before. It was amazing.

"Why not see if it works?" Smirked Jake.

He flipped the lever of the Batsignal. The sky was suddenly lit up like a million stars as the silhouette of a bat rested on the clouds of Gotham. By the time commissioner Gordon burst onto the roof, gun drawn, Sparrow was sitting on the neighbouring roof top. When the commissioner turned his back to turn off the Batsignal, Sparrow ceased the opportunity to do the signature 'when their back is turned, sneak up behind them.' That was bat family 102.

Sparrow barely suppressed a smile when Gordon saw him. He had nearly dropped his gun.

"nicely done" said Bruce over the comms.

The commissioner was holding his chest from the fright.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sighed the Commissioner.

"I'm the newest addition to… Batman's… team?"

Jake had wanted to say Bat family but that would have made him seem like a joke and most definitely have earned a groan from Bruce.

"another one?" questioned the commissioner, who was clearly still recovering from the fright.

"Well I would say prove it but that little stunt pretty much covers it"

Sparrow smiled. He was finally becoming recognised as a hero. His holoscreen started to beep, however he had the call rerouted to his earpiece as the commissioner was still in front of him.

"Red Robin, what is it?" Asked Sparrow

"I still need you to do that thing at the docks." Stated Tim.

"yeah I'm on my way. Oh and by the way, I did the thing with the commissioner." Jake smiled at Gordon, who didn't seem impressed.

"Did he jump?" Laughed Tim

"yeah he screamed a bit." Chuckled Sparrow.

"I DID NOT!" Yelled Gordon before realising what he had done.

"I did not." He mumbled, a little embarrassed.

Tim was outright in a laughing fit on the other end of the comms.

"any way." Laughed Jake. "I'll get back to the thing at the docks." Jake turned to the commissioner, laughed one more time, and jumped off the roof.

It wasn't far too the docks. Jake got there within five minutes of leaving GCPD.

"Tim, I'm at the docks. Where exactly is this network access thingy?"

"It's on the far crane." Answered Tim. "Be careful Jake. The docks have been on Falcone's payroll since forever."

Tim seemed genuinely worried. He must of remember that this was Jakes first patrol.

"If you see mob members, avoid them. They probably outgun you until you're better trained."

It would have been easy for Jake to take this as an insult however Tim knew Jakes limits better than _he_ did. And Tim wasn't wrong either.

"Sure thing boss." Replied Sparrow.

Jake got about half way to the crane without any problems. And then there _was_ a problem. The issue was that the next jump was too far for him to make. To make it even better, there was nowhere to grapple onto as he was in a large gap between cranes. Damien had broken Jakes grapple gun wire in training by throwing a birdarang through it. For the time being, Sparrow had a much shorter one. It would get you to the roof of a building, but not a crane. He was going to have to climb down the container and then climb up the next one

This was not a problem except for the mobsters that Tim had warned him about. If a mobster came around the corner of a container while he was down there, he would have no cover. Nowhere to hide. It was a risk Sparrow was going to have to take. He climbed down the container and landed silently. Then, as if by fate, he heard footsteps approaching form around the corner of the container. Thinking fast, Sparrow slid to the edge of the docks and hung off the ledge. At least if he fell, there would be water to break his fall. He could hear the mobster talking on the radio as he walked towards the ledge that Sparrow was hanging from. As the mobster stood at the edge of the ledge and surveyed the view, Sparrow held his breath. If the gangster saw him, he would shoot him there and then. Sparrow was quick, but not _that_ quick. Fast as a speeding bullet was the other guy.

Finally, the mobster turned around and Sparrow ceased the moment. The gangster took two steps away before Jake pulled himself back up onto the ledge, grabbed the man from behind and threw him into the water.

After checking that the man could swim and making a remark about "the bigger they are the harder they fall." Sparrow grappled up onto the containers and continued to the crane without another problem.

When he got to the crane, he saw that the remote network access drone had its solar panel knocked off.

"Tim?" Jake asked over the radio.

"Yeah?" Tim replied. "What is it?"

"The solar panel of that network access drone is broken off."

"yeah." Tim sounded annoyed. "That happens a lot. I've been meaning to improve the design. Luckily it's an easy fix. Just reconnect the wires and weld it back on at the appropriate angle."

This didn't take Jake long and he was soon back with Tim, telling him about the incident at the docks.

"And then, I threw him into the water." Laughed Jake. "it was awesome. You should have seen it."

Tim was smiling. "I'm sure it was amazing." Chuckled Tim.

"Hey, I never asked. What does that remote access thingy do anyway?"

"It basically boosts my signal in any district of Gotham. There's one in _every_ district."

"It must have been a tedious job to plant them." Snorted Jake.

"yeah." Laughed Tim. "I convinced Bruce to make Damien to do it as one of his chores."

"Well what now?" Jake was getting used to asking this.

"now? Now we wait for a sign of Scarecrow on CCTV or any other digital footprint."

It was going to be a long night.

 **Chapter four**

After waiting the _entire_ night, Tim and Jake decided to head back to the batcave and get some sleep. It was already 3am. As Tim and Jake entered the cave to change into their civvies, they heard the voice of their combined hatred. The voice of Damien Wayne.

"Father, what is _he_ doing here?" Asked Damien, motioning toward Jake with his sword.

Damien had clearly just arrived as he was still in his uniform.

" _He_ lives here now." Stated Jake with an air of superiority.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Damien. "Father how could you allow him to squat here!"

" _Live_ here." Jake repeated.

Damien scowled at him with impressive intensity. He clearly knew he was not going to get anywhere with his debate. Bruce Wayne wouldn't let anyone stay in his house if he didn't either want or need them there.

After changing into his civvies, Jake headed to the Batcomputer.

"Hey, Bruce?" Sparrow called.

"Yes?" answered Bruce, without looking away from the screen.

As Jake approached Bruce's chair he crossed his arms and considered his approach. He wanted to thank Bruce for allowing him out that night but wasn't sure how to say it. Option one: heart to heart. Option two: short and sweet. He decided to risk option one.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me go on patrol with Tim tonight. Did I do ok?"

"you did fine." Answered Bruce.

"cool. Well, thanks again." Jake awkwardly turned to walk away and got four steps from Bruce's chair before he called out.

"Jake. You need to be in your school uniform for seven thirty. You and Damien are going to school."

Jake went wide eyed. He was about to retaliate but decided that would be pointless.

"Fine." Sighed Jake.

This was _not_ going to be fun.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Jake hit the button on is alarm. As he opened his eyes, he saw a shadow perched on the foot of his bed. This was not the first time this had happened.

"Get lost Damien." Moaned Jake.

Damien was already dressed and munching on a granola bar.

"You have half an hour to get ready."

"WHAT!?" Jake shouted as he shot up and checked his clock. "My alarm is meant to be set for six am!"

"I changed it." Damien smirked.

"Of course you did." He sighed as he jumped out of his bed.

"Out." Jake opened his door.

Damien strolled out of the door and sat on a railing.

"Twenty-seven minutes." Damien stated with a smile

After getting dressed, eating a granola bar and, as Bruce had recommended, packing a baton into his blazer, he was ready. Jake left his room and stood in the door way to the manor. As he lent upon the door frame, Damien marched down the stairs to the door and froze when seeing Jake there before him.

"Finally." Jake scoffed.

"TT" Damien replied. "I've been waiting so long I had to get more food." Damien held up a granola bar.

"That's the same one." Mocked Jake.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"It's not."

"It is"

"It's not!" Yelled Damien, Throwing a birdarang.

Jake dodged it and drew his baton, extending it. He moved into a defensive stance and stared at Damien slightly taken aback.

"Jeez. That escalated quickly."

"Master Damien? Master Carson? If you would be so kind as to get in the car." Alfred entered the room with a straight face. He was well used to their squabbles.

Jake withdrew his baton and moved outside. He nearly fell over however as Damien shot past him, front flipped over the car and got into the front seat.

" _such_ a child." Jake told Alfred.

Alfred frowned back.

"Must I remind you of the day before last when you tied him to his bed so that _you_ could get in the front?"

"No you must not." Returned Jake with a smile. "ahh good times."

 **Chapter five**

After a short drive to Gotham academy, Jake and Damien arrived and walked into the courtyard. Jake turned to Damien to say goodbye but he was already gone. Jake smiled. Bat family 103.

He decided he would go sit at the table on the far side of the courtyard and see if the Tim's tracking program had picked anything up. When he sat down and opened up the program, he set the receiver for Scarecrow's specific digital footprint and watched the screen. He didn't really expect anything to happen but what ese was there to do.

"Well hi there." said a red haired girl sitting on the chair opposite him.

"Um hi." Said Jake confused.

This girl looked familiar but he couldn't tell where from. He was fairly certain that she was familiar from his _other_ side of life.

"your Jake right? Jake Carson?"

This had Jake completely confused. He never really spoke to strangers unless he was being Sparrow. Now a girl knew his name? that was definitely a first.

"Um yeah. Sorry, do I know you?" Jake asked.

"No. well we've never met but I think you _do_ know me. My name is Barbara Gordon." The girl smiled.

That was it. Barbara was Batgirl. He'd read about her on the Batcomputer. That's probably how she knew _his_ name.

"Oh yeah, I know you. I have to say, I'm a big fan of the way, ya know, you put on pointy ears and beat people up." Jake laughed. Luckily she laughed too.

"Hey, you wanna come sit with us?" Barbara asked.

"Us?" Jake replied.

"yeah. The group. Me, Tim and Damien."

"um sure."

Jake went to close the tracking program on his phone and as he did, he thought he saw a red blip on the map. On their school.

After a while of talking with Tim about some training simulation they were going to work on together, the bell went and Jake proceeded to his first class.

After a few lessons went by, the lunch bell rang and Jake returned to the table where the group had been before. He waited a while but no one came. Damien must have suggested they ditch him. Jake got up and was about to go looking for them when the front gate of the school came sliding into the courtyard followed by an armoured truck with gas canisters on its roof. Within seconds, the courtyard was full of gas masked goons with guns, shooting at the sky and pushing the children around. Tim, Barbara and Damien were still nowhere to be seen and Jake as not going to be able to take them all with just a baton. That was when it happened. Robin, Batgirl and Red Robin all grappled in and started taking on the goons. As Batgirl leaped towards him, she threw a batarang hitting a goon behind him.

"Your gear is in your locker!" yelled Batgirl.

Luckily no one was around to hear that. Not that they even could, over all the gunfire.

"On it!" Jake yelled back.

Jake spun around and pelted towards his locker. The only problem was that he couldn't remember whether his locker was number 144 or 154. As he ran into the corridor he saw number 154 and nearly tripped when he slid to a stop in front of it. He tried the lock but nothing happened. That would make his locker number 144.

"Oh for the love of-." He sighed as he turned around again and sprinted off in the direction off his locker.

When he got to the corridor housing his locker, he had to hide around the corner. He had spotted two goons standing directly in front of it. As he was about to attack, he heard a sentence that made him freeze.

"Do ya think Scarecrow's gonna get here anytime soon?"

Scarecrow? Coming here? To his school? Then that meant _he_ was attacking the school. He _had_ to suit up fast to warn the others. He drew his baton and ran at the goons who, luckily, were facing away from him.

He brought his baton down on the back of the first thugs head. He then swept the legs of the second thug and jumped on top of him, bringing his knee down on the thugs face. Jake stood up. Now that both thugs were unconscious, it was safe to access his locker.

After entering the code to the locker, the door opened to reveal…nothing. The locker was empty. Barbara had said his suit was here. There had to be a trap door. There was no way his suit wasn't here. And that's when he saw it. A small bat symbol on the bottom of the back board. He pressed it and a small circle hatch opened on the roof of the inside of the locker. A camera lens then came out of the hatch and shined a laser in each of Jakes eyes.

*retinal scan complete. Identity confirmed: Sparrow ten*

The camera then retracted and the hatch closed. The backboard of the locker then opened up and Jakes suit and gadgets were presented by the ignition of a flickering light.

It didn't take Jake long to suit up. He'd done it a thousand times in training. When he clipped on his utility belt, he was ready. He then proceeded along the corridor to a skylight and grappled up it. Now on the roof, he was face to face with at least fifteen armed, goons. Sparrow just smiled. He reached into his one of the pouches of his belt and pulled out a smoke pellet. All the while, the thugs were saying something about "a caged bird" but he wasn't listening. He just threw the pellet on the ground and ducked under the smoke.

About twenty seconds went by before the smoke cleared. When it did, Sparrow was standing in the middle of a rooftop of scattered body's. Jake couldn't help but smile. He had never done something so awesome. He was definitely going to re tell this story to Tim later. Speaking of which…

"Tim! Are you there? Barbara?"

Jake sighed. "Damien?"

Luckily Tim was the one to respond.

"Glad you could join us." Red Robin laughed.

"Tim listen, Scarecrow is behind this. I heard one of his goons saying that he's on his way." Jake yelled through the comms.

Tim didn't respond for a few seconds

"Tim! Did you hear me?!"

"yeah. Camera just picked him up entering the school via the back entrance. You and Barbara are the closest" Tim said frustrated. "How did I miss him."

Damien decided to chime in. "Because you're an idiot, Drake."

Barbara was _not_ happy with this comment. "Well I didn't see you catching Scarecrow either Damien so-."

"GUYS!?" Jake yelled. "Can we please stay focused?"

"Sparrow's right." Said a grumpy yet calm voice over the comms.

"Bruce?" Asked Batgirl

"Barbara, Jake. Get to the back entrance and seal it. Scarecrow cannot escape. Tim, Damien. Intercept Scarecrow at his current location." Commanded Batman.

"And that would be?" questioned Damien.

"The canteen." Said Tim with an air of arrogance.

"move. NOW!" Yelled batman.

 **Chapter six**

By the time Batgirl arrived, Sparrow was already welding the rear gate shut.

"We all set?" She asked.

"I just need to place some explosives. As a last resort" Sparrow added.

"You better not blow up my school." said Batgirl with a smile.

"Are you sure? I could always…ya know. Overdo it. Get a couple of weeks of school." He said as he set down the flat round explosives.

"You better be joking." warned Barbara, still smiling.

"I'm done here. What now?" asked Sparrow.

Bruce came over the comms again. "Scarecrow is on his way to the truck in the courtyard. You have to get there first."

"On our way." Replied Batgirl as she and Sparrow grappled up to the roof of the school.

When they arrived at the truck, Jake noticed that the canisters on the roof were connected to two pipes leading to a dispersal unit on each door. He quickly connected the dots and alerted Barbara.

"Batgirl, do you see those canisters?"

"Um yeah? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that's the reason Scarecrow's on his way here." Jake said with a smile.

"So your plan is…" said Barbara confused.

"I'm saying we sabotage the tanks before he gasses the entire district." Said Sparrow

As Sparrow finished his sentence, a group of Scarecrows goons burst into the courtyard however they continued to fire back into the doorway they just exited.

"Well at least we know where Tim and Damien are."

Barbara looked worried. She clearly didn't think that Tim and Damien would ok.

"Barbara, they are going to be ok. They were trained by the best." said Jake kindly. "But we need to sabotage those canisters or Scarecrow will kill thousands."

"Your right" She responded. "Let's go."

The two of then jumped off of the roof and landed on the truck, ducking behind one of the canisters as to be seen by the goons. As Batgirl went to cut the wire connecting the canister to the dispersal unit, Sparrow grabbed her hand.

"If you do that, the emergency release will activate and the gas will disperse."

Batgirl looked shocked. "So then how do we deactivate it?"

Sparrow activated his holoscreen.

"There's an electronic safe guard in case of an event where someone would want to deactivate. And seeing as it's already active…" Jake motioned to the timer that was counting down.

*5:30*

"…I have five minutes to engage it."

Jake would have rathered Tim be the one to do it but, as he could see, Tim was otherwise occupied.

"It's gonna take a bit but it should be ok." Stated Jake

"Anything I can do?" questioned Batgirl

"Yeah" Sparrow replied. "Don't let them shoot me."

As he said this, an explosive went off throwing the goons backwards, towards Jake and Barbara.

Red Robin and Robin then came running out of the doors and continued fighting the thugs that had stood back up.

"Done!" Jake exclaimed with achievement in his voice.

He had done it. He had actually done it. He had just successfully activated a safe guard to a freaking bomb. He just saved the city. Jake turned to Batgirl

"It's safe to cut the wire." He told her.

*snip*

Batgirl spoke through the comms.

"The bomb on the truck is deactivated. Where is Scarecrow?"

Damien yelled back "He's coming to you!"

Batgirl and Sparrow peaked over the top of the truck, still cautious of bullets, to see a man in a gas mask and robes running towards them.

"That's Scarecrow?" asked Jake.

"Yup" Batgirl replied. "You wanna take him?"

"Hell yeah." Said Sparrow as he leaped onto the roof of the truck and fired his grapple gun, colliding with Scarecrows face. This not only knocked Scarecrow out but also sent his mask flying into the air.

Damien then threw a birdarang at it, splintering the mask across the floor.

 **Chapter seven**

After the police had arrived and thanked them all for their help, Sparrow, Red Robin, Batgirl and Robin all grappled back to Wayne tower. Seeing as they had been interrupted during lunch, and school was now over, they decided to eat their lunches and look at the view. Jake had never been up here in the day. If fact, he's never really taken in the view of Gotham city in the day.

As he was starting relax, sparrow heard the distinctive clunk and zip of a grapple gun. As he turned around, he saw a man in a leather jacket and red helmet with two white eye slits.

"Hi Jason. Come to enjoy the view?" Sparrow asked.

"Actually I'm here to see you guys." Replied the Red Hood. "Two Face escaped from while we were all hunting Scarecrow. I've already told Bruce and he said you guys would help me track him down."

"Fine." Sighed Sparrow and Damien together.

"let's get a move on then." Said Batgirl.

"It never ends." Added Tim.

And together, they all leaped off the building to continue their fight against crime.


End file.
